Aléas
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: " La première fois que Blaine le voit, c'est au détour d'un couloir. Il est encadré par deux médecins, et ses yeux sont rivés au sol. Tout ce que Blaine parvient à distinguer est une touffe de cheveux châtains, et une silhouette élancée. " Klaine - Niff


_Bonjour à tous._

**IMPORTANT : L'histoire qui suit comporte des mentions d'auto-mutilation, de scarification, d'anorexie et de maladies mentales. Si vous êtes mal à l'aise avec ces sujets, où si une telle lecture pourrait vous poser problèmes, si vous êtes en rémission, ou si une quelconque raison vous décourage de le lire, je vous encourage fortement à PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN !**

_Si vous voulez parler des sujets qui sont abordés dans ce texte, ou même de n'importe quel sujet qui vous tient à coeur, ma boîte à message est ouverte, alors n'hésitez pas, d'accord ?_

* * *

><p>La première fois que Blaine le voit, c'est au détour d'un couloir. Il est encadré par deux médecins, et ses yeux sont rivés au sol. Tout ce que Blaine parvient à distinguer est une touffe de cheveux châtains, et une silhouette élancée.<p>

Sur le moment, ce n'est qu'un patient de plus, qui passera en coup de vent, et repartira d'où il vient, laissant Blaine errer sans fin dans les couloirs de cette clinique.

* * *

><p>La seconde fois où il le voit, c'est une semaine plus tard, lors d'un des rares repas qu'ont tous les patients en commun. Il y a des frites au menu, et l'infirmière apporte à Blaine un plateau largement rempli. Il jette un coup d'œil autour de lui, et tombe à nouveau sur le garçon. Cette fois-ci, il a le temps de l'examiner de plus près. Blaine le trouvait fin, la première fois. Il s'est trompé. Le jeune homme est littéralement squelettique. Dire qu'il n'a plus que la peau sur les os prend tous son sens. Une perfusion est reliée à l'une de ses veines, et il est assis devant un plateau peu chargé. Une des psychologue, Emma, est assise à ses côtés, et lui parle sans s'arrêter. Pourtant, il ne fait pas un geste pour porter la nourriture à sa bouche. Son visage est figé, comme celui de la majorité des personnes ici.<p>

Blaine est à la Dalton's clinique depuis presque un an, alors il connaît très bien les profils types des personnes qui arrivent ici. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il existe beaucoup de maladies mentales supposées guérissables qui atteignent les adolescents.

En l'occurrence, le comportement du garçon ne lui laisse aucun doute. Anorexie. Peut-être l'un des troubles qui pose le plus de problèmes ici. On peut soigner les dépressions par des médicaments, et rendre heureux les gens qui ne le sont plus, pour quelques temps. Mais lorsque l'on touche au cerveau de plus prêt, lorsque l'on s'approche de ces troubles mal connus, tout se complique.

Le garçon tente d'éviter à tout prix le regard de la psychologue, et Blaine sait qu'il doit utiliser l'une des méthodes bien connues pour résister à ce forcing ambiant. Celle de Blaine est de fredonner dans sa tête, de se concentrer sur la musique, et de laisser la voix s'éclipser. Les psychologues finissent toujours par se lasser.

Cela ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde, mais leurs regards se croisent. _Il _a les yeux bleus. Un visage émacié, mais qui laisse deviner à quel point il devait être séduisant. Avant. Car là, il fait plus pitié à Blaine qu'autre chose.

Alors il lui offre un sourire, un demi-sourire timide. Parce qu'il sait à quel point les premières semaines sont dures. Mais il sait aussi que la majorité des patients s'en sortent en quelques semaines, voir quelques mois.

Blaine aussi pourrait sortir d'ici. Il va bien, physiquement. Mentalement, il a toute sa tête. Il n'est pas en dépression, n'a pas de trouble alimentaire, n'est pas bipolaire, et ne fais pas de crise d'anxiété.

Il a tout simplement décidé d'arrêter de parler.

Et si le monde ne veut pas d'un Blaine qui ne parle pas, alors Blaine ne veut pas de ce monde.

* * *

><p>La Clinique n'est pas si terrible. La nourriture y est bonne, la plupart du temps, et la majorité des repas se prennent dans les chambres, qui sont individuelles. Blaine a une télévision, une console de jeu, et même un ordinateur. Un téléphone est posé près de son lit, mais il n'y a bien entendu pas touché depuis son arrivée. Il a bien essayé de le débrancher, mais sa psychologue insiste sur la nécessité de l'avoir en état de fonctionnement.<p>

La journée, Blaine répartit son temps entre son travail scolaire, et son activité favorite.

Concernant les cours, il a désormais deux ans d'avance sur les jeunes de son âge. Il a toujours été très bon, à l'école, et cette dernière année lui a permis de travailler à son rythme, nettement, supérieur à la moyenne. De plus, il ne s'octroie pas de vacances : quel intérêt, que pourrait-il faire de plus ?

Le reste de son temps, Blaine le passe à promener dans les couloirs de la clinique. Il connait tous les patients, et tous le connaissent. Ils savent tous que Blaine ne parle pas. Et la plupart s'en fichent. Il vient prendre de leurs nouvelles, ou tout simplement leur tenir compagnie lorsque leur moral est au plus bas. Comme lorsque Jeff est dans ses mauvais jours, et que le besoin se fait trop grand. Blaine sait reconnaitre ces moments, maintenant. Après tout, Jeff et lui sont les plus vieux résidents de Dalton, et ils se connaissent suffisamment pour ne plus se cacher. Alors, lorsque la crise est à son summum, et que Jeff serait prêt à remuer ciel et terre pour obtenir un rasoir, des ciseaux, un couteau, un bout de bois, n'importe quoi lui permettant de se libérer de sa peine, Blaine s'assoit à ses côtés, voir l'immobilise sur son lit. Il se contente de laisser ses mains courir le long des bras de Jeff, même s'il est conscient qu'il ne peut pas lui offrir l'oubli.

Ils ne veulent pas laisser Jeff repartir. D'après eux, il est encore instable. Mais Blaine sait que le garçon ne s'en sortira pas tant qu'il ne sera pas à l'extérieur. Mais il ne dit rien. Après tout, il est le seul à connaître tout l'histoire.

Jeff a un petit-ami, à l'extérieur. Ou du moins, en avait un il y a neuf mois de cela, avant d'être interné ici. Il s'appelait Nick. Jeff a raconté à Blaine son histoire, un soir d'été, alors qu'ils flânaient dans la petite cour extérieure. La façon dont il était amoureux de son meilleur ami depuis si longtemps. Sa descente aux enfers avec le divorce de ses parents, et le remariage de sa mère, avec un homme qui avait déjà six enfants. Le début, un peu bête, de ses scarifications. Puis l'addiction, le besoin de se couper, encore et encore. Et puis, un jour, Nick qui découvre la vérité. Nick qui l'aide à remonter la pente. Et alors que tout commence à s'arranger, alors que les crises s'espacent, et perdent en violence, sa mère qui le surprend. Le fait interner. Interdit à Nick de venir le voir prétextant qu'il est de mauvaise influence.

Jeff, laissé seul à Dalton, a replongé. Et tant qu'il ne montre pas de vrais signes d'amélioration, il va rester là, à attendre un salut qui ne vient pas.

C'est un cercle vicieux, mais les règles sont les règles : nul ne peut venir s'il n'est pas inscrit sur la liste donnée par les parents. Parents qui sont eux même priés de rester en dehors de la thérapie. Ce qui en arrange la plupart. Qui voudrait d'en enfant foutu ?

Blaine en est le premier conscient. Ses amis, de son ancien lycée privé, ne sont pas autorisés à venir le voir.

Alors il s'occupe comme il le peut, et fait sa tournée journalière avec application.

* * *

><p>Finalement, il toque à la porte du nouveau garçon. Personne ne lui répond, mais il pousse la porte quand même.<p>

Le jeune homme est allongé sur son lit, pâle comme un mort, branché à une perfusion. Il regarde à l'exact opposé de Blaine, vers une fenêtre qui laisse voir un coin de ciel gris.

- On m'avait dit que tu viendrais …

Sa voix est basse, fatiguée, et pourtant, elle raisonne différemment en Blaine. Alors il s'avance et vient prendre place dans le fauteuil à côté du lit.

Les premières rencontres sont toujours étranges, lorsqu'on ne parle pas. Les gens ont tendance à être mal à l'aise, à ne pas savoir comment se comporter, ni quoi dire. Heureusement, les infirmières préviennent les nouveaux arrivant qu'ils risquent de croiser Blaine. Elles l'aiment bien, au fond. Il fait presque partie des meubles.

-Tu es Blaine, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesce avec un petit sourire, observant ce visage aux joues trop creuses, aux cernes violettes et aux yeux marqués de veines rouges.

-Je m'appelle Kurt.

Blaine lui sourit à nouveau, et serre doucement sa main.

* * *

><p>A partir de ce jour là, il y a toujours un moment privilégié consacré à Kurt dans les tournées de Blaine. Il ne sait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il apprécie le calme de cette chambre, cette douce mélancolie, la musique que diffuse le poste de radio, et les quelques phrases que Kurt lui adresse.<p>

Jeff n'est pas long à remarquer ce nouveau manège. Ce n'est pas comme s'il peut faire _avouer_ quoique ce soit à Blaine, mais son rougissement le trahit. Blaine trouve Kurt mignon, malgré ce physique décharné qu'il arbore tristement.

Lors de leur deuxième repas en commun, Blaine s'assoit à ses côtés, malgré le regard surpris que lui adresse Emma. Un sourire plus tard, et elle s'en va, hésitante.

-Merci de l'avoir fait partir.

Blaine se contente de sourire, et d'enfourner une bouchée de lasagne. Kurt ne mange rien, mais est plus détendu que Blaine ne l'a jamais vu.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, ils se croisent lorsqu'une des bibliothécaires de la ville vient prêter quelques livres aux pensionnaires. Ils n'ont droit qu'à deux livres par personne, et Kurt tente d'en négocier un troisième. Il est assis dans sa chaise roulante, les livres fermement pressés contre sa poitrine.<p>

-S'il vous plait, murmure t'il.

Mais la femme s'y oppose fermement, prétextant qu'elle ne peut faire d'exception pour personne.

Alors Blaine tend la main vers Kurt, et lui fait signe de lui donner l'un des livres, qu'il emprunte pour lui, en plus du dernier tome d'une série fantastique bien connue.

Lorsqu'il apporte son butin au garçon le soir même, il a le droit à son premier vrai sourire. Kurt a toujours l'air faible, mais il y a une nouvelle étincelle dans ses yeux, et Blaine comprend qu'il a enfin lié un minuscule lien avec le garçon.

-Merci merci merci ! Comment puis-je te remercier ?

Blaine prend son temps pour sortir son ardoise de la sacoche qu'il a toujours sur lui. Il écrit doucement le mot qu'il destine à Kurt, et lorsqu'il lui tend l'objet, il le voit se raidir.

_« Mange … »_

Il y a un long moment de silence, rompu uniquement par les bruits des machines qui surveillent que le corps fragilisé de Kurt ne faiblit pas.

-Tu peux partir s'il te plait ? Demande le garçon à voix basse.

Blaine acquiesce, et se dirige vers la porte, avant de se raviser, et de s'approcher de Kurt. Avec douceur, il pose ses lèvres sur la joue creusée, et l'effleure avec tendresse.

Puis, il quitte la chambre.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, pour la première fois, c'est Kurt qui toque à la porte de sa chambre. Il remercie rapidement l'infirmière qui l'a poussé, et Blaine prend le relais, le positionnant aux côtés de son lit, puisque ses bras fins n'ont même plus la force de donner l'impulsion nécessaire au fauteuil.<p>

- Ca … ca va ?

Blaine opine, tentant de cacher son trouble. Il se demande pourquoi Kurt est venu, si il lui en veut toujours, si il est venu lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus que Blaine ne passe le voir, si …

-Il parait que tu connais tout le monde ici … ca te gênerais de … me les présenter ?

* * *

><p>Jeff et Kurt accrochent immédiatement. Jeff est content d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui converser, qui <em>répond,<em> et Kurt le trouve divertissant, toujours à parler et à rire. A leurs côtés, Blaine n'a même pas la force d'être jaloux, trop heureux de voir ses deux amis respirer (un peu) de bonheur.

Le troisième repas en commun, ils le passent tous les trois, Jeff commentant sans gêne la composition du Hamburger qu'on leur a servi, et réclame les légumes que Kurt a obtenu.

-Prend les, j'te dis ! Rigole Kurt en lui tendant son assiette.

Blaine ne voit même plus la perfusion, ni le cathéter, auxquels il s'est vite habitué. Parfois, il ne voit même plus à quel point Kurt est émacié. Il sait qu'il tombe amoureux de jour en jour, et ça lui fait un peu peur. Mais il sait aussi que le garçon ne guérit pas, et n'est pas exactement sur la bonne voie.

* * *

><p>Un jour, Blaine va voir Emma. Elle est un peu surprise de le voir à sa porte, et il voit qu'au fond d'elle elle espère qu'il va enfin se confier.<p>

-De quoi veux tu me parler, Blaine ?

_« De Kurt. »_

Il y a un silence.

-Oui, je me doutais que tu aborderais le sujet. J'ai vu que vous étiez proches.

_« Il ne va pas bien. »_

-Non.

_« Il est anorexique. »_

-Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler.

_« Je veux l'aider. »_

Il reste sans réponse.

Et après tout, cela ne l'étonne pas. S'il y avait une réponse, Kurt ne serait pas ici n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p>Un mois après son arrivée, les médecins interdisent à Kurt de quitter son lit.<p>

Son système immunitaire, affaibli, ne parvient pas à se débarrasser d'un malheureux virus. Son corps veut rejeter ce que contient son estomac, mais celui-ci est vide, alors il se tord de douleur.

Blaine reste de longues heures à ses côtés, malgré ses supplications. Il le voit se pencher au dessus d'une bassine, plié en deux de douleur, agité de hoquets mais incapable de sortir quoique ce soit de ce ventre vide depuis si longtemps.

Parfois, Kurt délire, et des phrases sans queue ni tête lui échappent. Il répète souvent « papa », mais aussi d'autres prénoms, et même occasionnellement celui de Blaine.

A force de rester à ses côtés, Blaine est malade à son tour. Son corps se débarrasse de la maladie en un week-end, et il est sur pieds dès le lundi, alors que Kurt est encore alité, fiévreux, et que les médecins décident de le mettre sous morphine. Blaine le veille, sous le regard conspirateur des infirmières. Il sait que certaines ont déjà compris. Peu importe.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kurt est conscient à nouveau, il est dans un tel état de faiblesse qu'il ne peut pas se lever. Jeff et Blaine passent leurs journées avec lui, le distrayant, allant même jusqu'à installer la console de jeu de Blaine dans la chambre de Kurt.<p>

Celui-ci se remet doucement. Il observe avec attention les garçons prendre leur repas, dans sa chambre, lorsqu'ils sont ensemble. Mais se contente de son intraveineuse.

Un soir, alors que Jeff est en séance avec Emma, Blaine sort son ardoise.

_« Je peux te poser une question ? »_

Immédiatement, Kurt sait. Il hésite quelques secondes, et Blaine retient son souffle.

-Oui.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Il n'a pas besoin d'écrire plus, car il s'est fait comprendre.

Kurt cherche ses mots, et le moniteur auquel il est branché signale aux garçons que son rythme cardiaque s'est accéléré.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Blaine hoche la tête, même s'il se retient d'insister. A la place, pour la deuxième fois, il dépose un léger baiser sur la joue de Kurt.

C'est différent cette fois-ci car il a tout le loisir d'observer le léger rougissement de Kurt.

Alors, Blaine se dit qu'il a peut être une chance.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, il se rend chez Emma et lui fait une demande assez spéciale. Elle hésite, mais il lui spécifie qu'elle peut demander de l'argent à ses parents si c'est l'unique problème. Ca lui tient à coeur.<p>

* * *

><p>La semaine suivante, il débarque un matin très tôt dans la chambre de Kurt, et le réveille en le secouant doucement.<p>

-Hey …

Blaine lui sourit, et dépose son butin sur la tablette à côté du lit.

Il y a tout un assortiment de friandises, dont la plupart datent de leur enfance. C'est coloré, joyeux, et complètement décalé dans cette pièce si blanche.

-Blaine …

La voix de Kurt est suppliante, mais Blaine l'ignore. Il saisit une sucette, en retire habilement l'emballage, et la fourre dans sa bouche, avant d'allumer la télévision.

Les minutes sont longues, et Kurt ne bouge pas, se tenant le plus éloigné possible du tas de bonbons, collant son dos au matelas.

Jeff entre à son tour, et se sert avec un clin d'œil à Blaine. Lui et Kurt commencent une conversation tout à fait innocente, malgré la tension qui règne du côté de Kurt.

La journée passe assez habituellement, et en début d'après midi, les garçons commencent à faire leurs devoirs. Le silence est confortable, seulement rythmé par les bruits d'emballage des friandises que Jeff et Blaine dévorent.

A la fin de la journée, Jeff leur dit au revoir, et Blaine dépose un baiser sur la joue de Kurt. C'est le troisième.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs jours se passent, en présence du tas de friandise. Une infirmière a amené une corbeille, et Blaine est sûr qu'elles se relaient pour la remplir, car elle ne désemplit pas.<p>

Jeff n'est pas là pour la journée. Il l'ont emmené dans un vrai hôpital, pour faire quelques examens au niveau de ses scarifications. Il a recommencé, avec un crayon en papier, cette fois-ci.

Blaine est terrorisé. Il a peut de perdre son meilleur ami. Il sait qu'il est strictement incapable de faire quoique ce soit, mais il aimerait trouver un moyen de l'aider.

Kurt a décidé de mettre son travail scolaire de côté, et lit un livre. Blaine est incapable de se concentrer. Il se lève, et s'assoit sur le matelas, plus près que jamais.

Kurt hausse un sourcil.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_« J'ai peur pour Jeff … »_

- … Moi aussi.

Kurt se glisse de côté, libérant la moitié du lit pour Blaine.

-Tu … tu veux venir ?

Blaine s'allonge doucement, prenant garde à ne pas raccrocher l'un des fils au passage. Son cœur bat la chamade, et il est sûr que Kurt peut l'entendre. Quoi que celui du garçon connait quelques manqués aussi d'après sa machine.

Ils restent là, côte à côte, dans cette clinique loin de tout.

Et finalement, ce n'est pas si mal.

* * *

><p>Plus tard, dans la soirée, alors qu'ils sont toujours dans la même position, leurs plateaux laissés intouchés, en plein visionnage d'une téléréalité idiote, Emma vient les voir.<p>

-Les garçons …

Ils se tournent vers elle.

-Jeff a … a parlé.

Le cœur de Blaine s'arrête.

-Il faut que vous m'aidiez.

* * *

><p>Les jours qui précèdent la surprise de Jeff, Blaine doit se retenir de sourire comme un bienheureux. Heureusement qu'il a pris l'habitude de ne pas parler, parce qu'il risquerait de gâcher toute réussite. Il ne sait pas comment Kurt fait pour tenir sa langue.<p>

Emma a bien fait les choses, et Jeff s'est vu officiellement programmer une séance de quatre heures de thérapie le mardi après midi. Il s'en plaint pendant des heures, inconscient des sourires qu'échangent en douce ses amis.

Kurt et Blaine passent l'après-midi allongé sur le lit, Blaine piochant allégrement dans la réserve de bonbons, Kurt lisant à voix haute toutes les blagues qui se trouvent sur les emballages. Blaine rit beaucoup.

-J'aime bien ton rire, fait Kurt soudainement. Je suis sûr que j'aimerais ta voix aussi.

Leurs mains se cherchent, se trouvent, et c'est la quatrième fois que les lèvres de Blaine trouvent cette joue si douce.

Lorsque Jeff les rejoint, en début de soirée, il a les joues striées de larmes et les yeux rouges, mais un sourire éclatant.

Il se jette sur eux, et les entoure de ses bras pendant un long moment, avant de sombrer dans des sanglots joyeux.

-Je l'ai vu … merci merci merci merci … Mon dieu, je l'aime … Je vais aller mieux… On va aller mieux.

Et bizarrement, Blaine pense sincèrement qu'il a raison.

* * *

><p>Nick vient voir Jeff clandestinement toutes les semaines, grâce à la complicité d'Emma. Elle risque son travail, mais personne ne peut le lui reprocher : Jeff revit. Il parle de ses entrevues avec son petit-ami pendant des heures, et répète chaque réplique plusieurs fois. Kurt est bon public, et Blaine profite de ces longues après midi pour s'allonger aux côtés du jeune homme. Peu importe qu'il n'ait plus vraiment la tête à travailler.<p>

Un de ces jours, Jeff arrive dans la chambre de Kurt en plein milieu de sa séance.

-Nick veut vous voir !

Blaine aide Kurt à s'installer dans le fauteuil, désormais devenu maître dans l'art de déplacer les poches qui sont reliées à ses veines. Il éteint les machines, puis le débranche, avant de lui poser une couverture sur les épaules, et de se mettre à pousser le fauteuil.

Ils entrent discrètement dans le bureau d'Emma, et font la connaissance du fameux Nick. Il est exactement comme Jeff leur a décrit, et il passe de longues minutes à les remercier pour avoir aidé son petit-ami à survivre. Il est très amoureux, et très drôle, aux yeux de Blaine. L'après-midi passe vite, trop vite, tous ensembles à discuter, lui offrant une oreille attentive.

Lorsqu'il raccompagne Kurt à sa chambre, laissant un peu d'intimité aux tourtereaux, il ne s'attend pas vraiment à la question qui lui est posée.

-Tu imagines parfois ta vie, hors d'ici ?

Il arrête le fauteuil et en fait le tour, se mettant à la hauteur du jeune homme. Il opine doucement.

-Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir ?

Il hausse les épaules.

Kurt hésite, alors Blaine lui serre la main, encourageant.

-Tu crois que _je _vais m'en sortir ?

C'est la cinquième fois qu'il lui embrasse la joue.

* * *

><p>Au final, c'est un jour comme un autre. Il ne se passe rien de particulier. Il n'y a pas de signe, pas de grand soleil, pas de sentiment particulier qui anime Blaine. Dans les films, le héros a toujours un signe qui lui permet de se préparer.<p>

Mais non, dans la vraie vie, rien ne se passe ainsi.

Ils sont installés tous les trois, Jeff penché sur un exercice de mathématique, et Blaine tentant de lui expliquer le théorème en question, lorsque Kurt s'exclame:

-Oh, celle là est excellente !

Ils ne relèvent pas la tête, mais écoutent Kurt leur lire la blague, à moitié écroulé de rire :

-Vous savez où on écoute le plus de musique classique ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est un pays ? Demande Jeff, toujours préoccupé par son calcul.

-Noooon.

-C'est une ville ?

Mais quelque chose frappe Blaine. Il n'ose même pas lever la tête de peur d'être déçu, de peur de s'être trompé, de peur qu'il ne s'agisse pas de ce qu'il pense.

Car ni lui, ni Jeff n'ont ouvert une friandise.

Alors, pendant que Jeff continue de poser ses questions, il relève les yeux. Doucement. Prudemment.

Kurt est là, assis sur son lit. Il est toujours aussi maigre que la première fois que Blaine l'a vu. Ses yeux sont toujours aussi bleus, et ses cheveux, qu'il perd parfois par poignées, toujours aussi parfaitement décoiffés.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui est différent.

Blaine se lève, sans un mot, fait le tour du lit et interroge Kurt du regard. Un sourire timide lui répond.

-Kurt …

Sa voix est rauque, mal-assurée, mais les yeux du garçon s'éclairent.

Leur premier baiser a un goût de chocolat, et ce sont les lèvres de Kurt qui en sont recouvertes.

* * *

><p><em>Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus, à part que je souhaite de très bonnes vacances à tous mes gentils lecteurs.<em>

**Et que ma boîte à message est ouverte pour ceux qui ressentent le besoin de parler.**


End file.
